1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile guidance systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to guidance systems for lightweight kinetic kill vehicles. While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent tactical assessments have required an upgrade in the considerable inherent threat potential of a satellite. As a result, numerous proposals have been considered to address the satellite threat. One such proposal involves the use of kinetic kill vehicles (KKVs) to provide an antisatellite capability. A kinetic kill vehicle is a lightweight vehicle weighing 40 to 300 pounds. These devices are designed for exo-atmospheric operation and have onboard propulsion and guidance systems. The propulsion system accelerates the vehicle to velocities in the range of 2 to 20 kilometers per second. Hence, kinetic kill vehicles differ from conventional missiles in that KKVs are not equipped with a warhead. Instead, the destructive capability of the vehicle is provided by the delivery to a target of a considerable load of kinetic energy. Obviously, effective operation for a given mission would require a system capable of providing accurate guidance, measured with respect to a `miss distance`, on the order of .+-.1/2 meter.
The guidance technology heretofore considered for kinetic kill vehicles involves the use of an infrared seeker with a ring laser gyroscope type inertial measurement unit. This approach envisions the use of a conventional proportional navigation scheme. While this approach appears feasible for large KKVs, it is believed to have certain limitations with respect thereto. First is the question of cost. Ring laser gyros are expensive and delicate devices. The use of ring laser gyros in inertial measurements units in KKVs (i.e., "smart rocks") would substantially drive up the cost of implementing the KKV answer to the satellite threat.
Further, and perhaps more significantly, there is an ongoing effort to demonstrate the feasibility of a further reduction in the size and weight of KKVs by at least one order of magnitude. These devices are envisioned as being on the order of 4-10 pounds in weight. A significant reduction in the weight of each KKV would significantly reduce the cost of placing these devices in orbit. To achieve mission objectives, that is, to provide guidance for the KKV to the above-noted degree of accuracy, with a ring laser gyro, would be somewhat problematic. The current state of the art in ring laser gyro fabrication is such that it does not appear to be possible presently to fabricate IMUs small enough to permit the desired reduction in size and weight.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a lightweight inexpensive guidance system for a 4-10 pound KKVs capable of providing miss distance accuracy on the order of .+-.1/2 meter at speeds in the range of 2 to 20 kilometers per second.